


you brought heaven to me

by kihyuks



Series: changkyun poly bingo [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, London, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, School Trip, Secret Relationship, hyungwon and jooheon have crushes on each other, no one's age is mentioned but assume they're all like 18, there's reference to unsupportive parents but it's very minor and no one goes into detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: kihyun and minhyuk are known as the enemies of the school and changkyun is the nerd who spends all his time in the library. they all get roomed together on a school trip to london with the hopes of kihyun and minhyuk finally getting along. what no one knows is the three of them have been in a relationship for over a year now, so rooming together is exactly what they want.





	you brought heaven to me

**Author's Note:**

> for the **secret relationship** square.
> 
> AHHHH it's finally done!! i've been tweeting abt this fic for like a month now and i'm so glad i finally finished it i hope people like it!! this fic was meant to be like 7k but uhh it turned into this somehow hsfdhhk it's based in london bc im lazy w research n also live v close to london n go there loads oops
> 
> huge thank you to chloe as always for enduring my yelling abt this fic the entire time

**—** i. **—**

 

“Kihyun and Minhyuk should room together. Maybe they’ll learn to stop hating each other,” Hyungwon says, a smirk on his face.

The smirk drops, however, when neither of the boys protest. Kihyun rolls his eyes while Minhyuk shrugs nonchalantly.

“It’s three people per room,” Hoseok points out.

“Right. So, who’s up for joining the enemies?” Hyungwon asks. He scans around the still rather large crowd of people who haven’t been assigned rooms yet. They were told to get rooms sorted on their own, the teachers mentioning something about needing coffee, so Hyungwon had taken charge.

No one offers, of course. After all, who would want to room with Kihyun and Minhyuk who do nothing but argue with each other? Being in a room with two people who hate one another wouldn’t be fun. There’s no one who would voluntarily put themselves in that situation.

“I’ll go,” Changkyun says, raising a hand.

Everyone turns to stare at him, wondering why Changkyun, of all people, would offer to take the room knowing what Kihyun and Minhyuk are like. Changkyun is just the quiet kid who sits in the library doing work all day. No one dislikes Changkyun enough to make him room with the world’s biggest enemies.

“Are you sure?” Hoseok asks. He’s frowning.

Changkyun nods. He plucks the key card out of Hyungwon’s hand with a smile, then motions for Kihyun and Minhyuk to come with him to their room.

It’s deadly silent as the three walk away, luggage in tow, no one knowing what to make of the situation. The silence is broken when Minhyuk yells, “See you losers later!” as he rounds the corner of the corridor.

They’re quiet the rest of the walk through the hotel. Changkyun is leading the way, with Kihyun and Minhyuk sharing glances as he walks confidently up to the door of room 113.

“Hey, look,” Kihyun points to the number on the door, “it’s your birthday.”

Minhyuk fake gasps. “You remember my birthday?”

“Shut up, idiot.” Kihyun rolls his eyes fondly.

The door unlocks easily when Changkyun slots the card in. He pushes the door open and holds it, letting the others go in first.

Kihyun pecks Changkyun on the lips as he enters the room, Minhyuk doing much the same right after. Changkyun just smiles as he closes the door behind him.

“I can’t believe those idiots still think we hate each other,” Minhyuk laughs. He drops his luggage in the middle of the room and throws himself onto the double bed. “Oblivious, all of them.”

“To be fair, you do bicker all the time.” Changkyun sits down on the edge of the bed Minhyuk had just thrown himself onto. He scans over the room, taking in the two huge king-sized beds (he knows they’re not going to get much use out of one of them). The room is decently sized, with a sofa facing towards the beds against the wall, and a large dresser next to it. “They all still think I’m just the quiet kid with no friends.”

“We bicker out of _love_ ,” Minhyuk replies. “And you have Jooheon. And us.”

Changkyun hums. He lays back on the bed and finally feels how soft it is. “I’m never going to want to get up. This is the comfiest bed I’ve ever felt.”

Kihyun, who had been moving Minhyuk’s luggage so it wasn’t in the way, joins them on the bed. “Maybe we should just not leave this room. I know we’re in London and all but cuddling in bed sounds way more appealing.”

“Oh, hell no. I want to go meet the Queen,” Minhyuk protests.

“You can’t just meet the Queen, Min. That’s not how these things work.”

“Then what’s the point of us going to Buckingham Palace tomorrow?”

Changkyun laughs fondly as his boyfriends start bickering once again. “Hey, guys,” he says, breaking the glaring competition the two of them had gotten into, “I really love you both.”

“Awww, Kyunnie.” Kihyun rolls over and wraps himself around Changkyun like an octopus. “We love you too.”

“I love him the most,” Minhyuk says.

“No, I love him the most.” 

And their bickering starts again.

 

* * *

 

Keeping their relationship a secret hasn’t been the easiest for any of them, but more so for Changkyun. Minhyuk and Kihyun can act like their usual selves and no one questions it, assuming the two hate each other and are fighting due to that. Apparently, the fact that they spend all their time together, choose to sit next to each other in lessons, and work together on every group project just goes straight over everyone’s heads.

Changkyun knows it’s not easy for them either, of course he does, but he can’t interact with either of his boyfriends that much without it raising suspicion. He’s known as the quiet nerd who just sits in the library all day and does his work. They’re not completely wrong, he does spend a lot of time in the library, but he spends most of it texting Minhyuk and Kihyun because he can’t risk being with them physically too much. He’s the one most at risk if people find out about their relationship, so he’s the one that suffers the most.

He doesn’t blame his boyfriends, of course, because why would he? He loves them. But, regardless, it’s hard. It caused tension at the start of their relationship because Changkyun’s insecurities got the better of him and he started to worry that they liked each other more than him. They solved it, though, and now their relationship is the best it could ever be. And Changkyun’s happy. He’s happy loving the two most amazing people in the world and lucky enough that they both love him back.

He just wishes they didn’t have to hide their relationship.

“What ya thinking about?” Kihyun asks, breaking Changkyun out of his thoughts.

“Just about how much I love you.”

Kihyun blushes, bright red. And if anyone else saw him, they’d be shocked that _the_ Yoo Kihyun, always so calm and collected, is blushing because of Im Changkyun, the resident nerd.

There’s a knock on the door.

They’re not expecting any visitors, but Minhyuk exits the bathroom to open it, saving Changkyun and Kihyun from having to get up from the comfy bed.

“Has anyone died in here yet?” Changkyun hears Hyungwon ask.

“Yeah, Kihyun keeled over about an hour ago.”

Seconds later, Hyungwon is inside their room, looking around frantically. When he sees Kihyun sitting on the bed with Changkyun, he relaxes. “I thought he’d actually killed you.” Hyungwon jabs a thumb over his shoulder to point at Minhyuk.

“Nah, he’d never kill me. He loves me too much.”

Hyungwon laughs like Kihyun’s told the funniest joke ever. “Nice one, Kihyun.”

“Yeah, I’m hilarious,” Kihyun deadpans.

“Anyway, I came to tell you a couple of us are going to go to McDonalds if you want to come?”

“I’m in,” Minhyuk says.

Kihyun looks to Changkyun, who nods subtly. “We’ll come too.”

“Meet in the lobby in 15,” Hyungwon calls as he exits their room.

Once the door clicks shut and they’re sure he’s definitely out of earshot, Kihyun whines, “Why does he always think I’m joking when I’m not?”

“You and Minhyuk are number one enemies in school, remember?”

“I’m pretty sure I could kiss Kihyun in front of Hyungwon and he’d think I did it because I hate him,” Minhyuk points out.

“You should do it,” Kihyun dares.

There’s a glint in Minhyuk’s eye that Changkyun isn’t sure he likes. Minhyuk was never one to back down from a challenge, _especially_ a challenge from Kihyun. “Maybe I will.” 

Changkyun can only hope he’s not serious.

 

* * *

 

Twenty-five minutes later, they make it to the lobby where a pissed off Hyungwon is waiting, along with Hoseok, Hyunwoo and Jooheon.

“I told you to meet us in fifteen minutes. You’re late,” Hyungwon scolds.

“Minhyuk insisted on doing his makeup.” Kihyun gives a half-hearted glare at Minhyuk.

“I wanted to look pretty,” Minhyuk whines.

“I get you. Not all of us can be born with naturally beautiful looks,” Kihyun says with a smirk.

Before Minhyuk can throttle Kihyun, Hyungwon claps his hands and says, “Let’s go get food.” He walks away, not even checking to see if anyone else follows.

Minhyuk stalks off after the others, an annoyed aura around him. Before he can get too far, Kihyun grabs him. He taps twice on the inside of his wrist and mouths “sorry”.

Minhyuk glares for a second longer before he drops it and taps Kihyun’s wrist back twice.

Changkyun smiles as he watches them. Minhyuk had come up with the wrist tapping a couple of months back. He wanted to be able to tell his boyfriends he loves them without arousing suspicion, which is where the tapping comes in. They use it to say “I love you” when they’re in a situation that prevents them from saying it out loud.

Changkyun catches up with the others, realising he’s just been standing there watching them, and much like Kihyun and Minhyuk had done to each other, he taps them both on the wrists. They both smile wide and do it back.

It takes only minutes to reach McDonalds. They’re basically on every corner, after all.

Their group of seven squeeze into a booth that’s definitely not made for as many people as they have, but they make it work.

“I’ll go order for everyone, you can just pay me back later,” Kihyun offers, if only to escape from the tight fit of the booth. “Kyunnie, Min, usual?”

Changkyun and Minhyuk nod.

“Okay, what do you guys want?” Kihyun directs to the other four.

Hyungwon is looking between the three of them strangely but doesn’t say anything. No one else speaks, either, similar looks on their faces.

“Guys?” Kihyun prompts again when no one answers.

Hyungwon shakes himself out of it. “Big mac for me.”

Hyunwoo, Jooheon and Hoseok all list off their orders too and Kihyun hurries off to go order.

With Kihyun out of sight, Hyungwon turns to look at Changkyun and Minhyuk. “So, what’s with the nicknames and him knowing your orders?”

Changkyun shrinks into his seat, not liking that he’s practically being interrogated.

A hand wraps around his knee and squeezes reassuringly. “Does it really matter?” Minhyuk asks. “Everyone uses nicknames for each other.”

“Okay, but why does he know your ‘usual’?”

“We’re in English club together and we always go grab food as a club. You’re literally part of it, how did you forget?”

Hyungwon looks like he wants to say something more, but he sits back and doesn’t say another word, for which Changkyun is grateful.

Not long later, Kihyun returns with a tray stacked high with food. “I’m so glad they have the screens, so I don’t have to speak to anyone,” he says as he slides in the booth next to Minhyuk.

Everyone reaches out to take their own food and they all dig in. It’s quiet as they eat, everyone preferring to focus on their food than making conversation.

Minhyuk finishes first, quickly followed by Kihyun. “I beat you,” Minhyuk says with a smirk.

Kihyun sighs. “It’s not a competition, dumbass.”

“I still won, though.”

“You won my heart,” Changkyun says quietly from beside Minhyuk, only loud enough for him to hear.

Minhyuk bursts into laughter, falling onto Changkyun.

Kihyun looks over at Changkyun, an eyebrow raised.

“I’ll tell you later,” he mouths.

Minhyuk starts coughing from laughing so hard and Changkyun pats his back until he calms down.

“What was so funny?” Hoseok asks, curious.

“Changkyun just says the funniest things,” is all Minhyuk replies. 

Changkyun feels two taps on his wrist and he smiles.

 

* * *

 

Back in their room, Changkyun is exhausted. He’s already in bed, the jet lag finally catching up to him.

Minhyuk slips into the bed beside him and throws an arm around his boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek as he does so. “I love you,” Minhyuk whispers against his cheek.

“I love you,” Changkyun replies, a yawn slipping out.

“What about me?” Kihyun asks, entering the room from the bathroom where he’d been doing his nightly routine of getting ready for bed.

“I love you, Kihyun,” Changkyun says quietly. His eyes are already closed, and he can feel himself getting closer and closer to sleep. 

“I love you, too. Sleep well, Kyunnie,” he hears Kihyun say seconds before sleep finally overtakes him.

 

 

 

 **—** ii. **—**

 

The first thing Changkyun notices when he wakes up is that the room is empty. The bed next to him is still warm, so it can’t have been too long since Kihyun and Minhyuk left.

He blindly reaches out to the bedside table, feeling around for his phone. When he finds it, he brings it over to right in front of his face and unlocks it.

It’s bright, especially considering he just woke up, and he has to squint to look at it. There’s a text off Kihyun saying ‘ _we’re at breakfast. will bring you something back. love you kyunnie’_ and another text off Minhyuk which says ‘ _u looked too cute sleeping couldnt wake u love u_ ’.

He smiles and replies to the both of them, before locking his phone and dropping it into the bed next to him. He closes his eyes again and lets himself relax. He’d slept in quite late, especially since they’d gone to sleep quite early due to the jetlag, but he feels more well rested than he has done in a while, so he’s pleased. He definitely needed the sleep.

Not long later, the door unlocks and Minhyuk’s chatter flows into the room. Then, there’s the sound of Kihyun shushing him, only to find Changkyun awake. “Morning, baby. How did you sleep?”

“Better than I have done in ages. How about you?”

Kihyun puts a paper bag down next to Changkyun and it smells heavenly. “Quite well. Except _someone_ is a fidget and kept kicking me.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “You love me and my kicking.”

“You, yes, very much so. The kicking? Not so much.”

While Minhyuk tries to convince Kihyun that kicking him is just how he shows love (which Kihyun is having none of), Changkyun digs into his breakfast. Kihyun bought him a bagel and a carton of orange juice. The bagel tastes even better than it smells and Changkyun has to resist the urge to moan as he eats it. It’s _that_ good.

“I’m going to marry this bagel,” Changkyun says around a mouthful of said bagel.

“Finish your food before you talk,” Kihyun scolds.

Changkyun rolls his eyes and mutters, “Yes, Dad,” prompting Minhyuk to laugh.

“If he’s your dad does that mean the bagel needs his blessing to marry you?” Minhyuk asks.

Before Changkyun can reply, Kihyun puts a hand up. “We are not going there. I am not being Kyunnie’s imaginary father in this situation. It’s _weird_.”

“You’re weird.” Minhyuk is always the mature one.

There’s a knock on the door and then Hyunwoo’s voice yelling, “Leaving in twenty!” 

“Shit. I should shower.” Changkyun shoves the rest of the bagel in his mouth. He almost chokes on it, but recovers, then hurries into the bathroom to go get ready, ignoring Kihyun’s laughter at him almost choking.

 

* * *

 

 

“That’s not your jumper,” is the first thing Jooheon says when Changkyun walks into the lobby, Kihyun and Minhyuk not far behind him.

Changkyun looks down at his outfit and yep, that’s definitely not his jumper. “I was in a rush and grabbed the first thing I saw.” He turns back to look at Minhyuk. “Is this yours?” He gestures to the jumper.

Minhyuk nods. “It looks cuter on you, though.”

The tips of Changkyun’s ears go pink at the compliment. Instead of answering, he turns back to Jooheon and acts like nothing happened.

Jooheon looks suspicious. “Can we talk?”

Changkyun nods and follows Jooheon over to a secluded corner of the lobby. He’s sure Jooheon’s figured out about their relationship and he’s going to be in deep trouble. He’s running through all the excuses he can use in his head. He feels his hands start to shake as Jooheon opens his mouth to speak.

“Are you okay rooming with Minhyuk and Kihyun? They’re not making you uncomfortable, are they?”

Well, not what Changkyun expected.

“No, don’t worry. They’re both actually really nice. I don’t mind rooming with them at all.” It’s not completely the truth, of course, but it’s all he has to give Jooheon right now.

“Are you sure?”

Changkyun nods resolutely. “I promise. You don’t need to worry about me.”

Jooheon smiles and ruffles Changkyun’s hair. “You know I always will.”

“We’re leaving. You guys coming?” Kihyun calls over to Changkyun and Jooheon.

They both nod and scurry over to join the others who are waiting with their teacher, Mrs. Park.

“Now everyone’s here, I’ll tell you the plan for today,” Mrs. Park says to their group. “We’ll be visiting some famous sights today, like Buckingham Palace, Big Ben and the London Eye. You’ll be allowed time to go off on your own but stick with at least one other person and make sure you’re back at the meeting point at the time I set. Is that all clear?”

Everyone nods.

“Any questions?”

Minhyuk raises his hand. “Can we meet the Queen?”

“For fucks sake, Min, I told you that’s not how it works,” Kihyun hisses.

“Language, Kihyun,” Mrs. Park scolds.

Kihyun looks rightfully sheepish.

Mrs. Park turns her attention back to Minhyuk. “You can’t meet her, no.”

Minhyuk sighs dejectedly. “This sucks.”

Changkyun shuffles over so he’s next to Minhyuk and places a hand on the small of his back, ever so lightly. “I’ll buy you some ice cream to cheer you up,” he whispers into Minhyuk’s ear.

Minhyuk perks up immediately. “You will?” 

Changkyun smiles. “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god. This is so cool!” Minhyuk stares up at Buckingham Palace, his eyes wide.

The building is beautiful, for sure, but Changkyun can’t help but stare at Minhyuk as he looks over the palace in awe. Minhyuk is a far more beautiful sight to Changkyun.

Minhyuk walks closer to the gates, Changkyun trailing close behind him. He knows Minhyuk has a habit of wandering off, so he makes sure to stick close by. He doesn’t want to lose him in a foreign country, especially not on the first day.

“Do you feel better about not being able to meet the Queen now?” Changkyun asks.

Minhyuk nods enthusiastically. “I didn’t know it’d be so pretty! I need to take some photos.” He pulls out his phone and takes some photos of the palace from various angles. “Hey, Kihyun,” he calls.

Kihyun, who’d been deep in conversation with Hyungwon, looks over to him.

“Come here. Bring Hyungwon!”

Kihyun tilts his head slightly, confused, but does as Minhyuk asks and walks over to join him.

“I want a photo of us outside the palace,” Minhyuk explains, directed at Kihyun. “Can you take one, please, Hyungwon?”

Hyungwon takes the phone from Minhyuk’s outstretched hand. “Why would you guys want a photo together?”

“We’re in love with each other,” Kihyun deadpans, setting Changkyun off into a fit of giggles which he unsuccessfully covers with a cough.

Hyungwon rolls his eyes and sighs. “I don’t know why I even asked.”

Changkyun, Minhyuk and Kihyun squeeze together outside the gates, definitely far closer than is needed to fit into the photo, and smile as Hyungwon says, “Say cheese,” in the blandest voice.

With the photos taken, Hyungwon hands back Minhyuk’s phone and says, “I’m going to go get some food,” before leaving.

They wave bye to their friend, and then all crowd around Minhyuk’s phone to check the photo. “We look so cute,” Minhyuk squeals.

“Send me that,” Kihyun requests, earning a nod from Minhyuk.

Minhyuk pockets his phone and says, “Shall we go get some ice cream before we go see Big Ben?”

Changkyun hums in agreement. “I’ll pay.” 

No one protests, so they head off in search of some ice cream.

 

* * *

 

Ice cream is harder to find than expected, it turns out. Changkyun expected to see an ice cream truck around, it is a warm day, after all, but they couldn’t find one.

“We’ll never get ice cream,” Minhyuk whines, dropping onto a nearby bench.

Changkyun sits down next to him. His feet already hurt from the walking, and they’d barely even started their day. He probably hadn’t chosen the best shoes, to be fair, instead putting on the first pair he saw in his rush, which happened to be his new boots that he hadn’t yet broken in.

Kihyun, who’s still standing, points to a supermarket opposite them. “We can probably get some in there.”

Minhyuk pouts. “It’s not the same, though.”

Despite his protesting feet, Changkyun stands back up and grabs Minhyuk’s hand, tugging on it. “Come on, at least you’ll still get some ice cream.”

Minhyuk is still pouting, but he stands and lets Changkyun pull him into the shop.

Changkyun makes sure to grab Kihyun’s hand with his free hand when he catches up to him, to which Kihyun smiles at him for.

Holding hands inside the tiny shop is definitely not practical, much the opposite, but Changkyun refuses to let go.

They find a freezer with a couple of different ice creams in, and Kihyun picks out three Magnums and goes straight to the tills to pay, Changkyun and Minhyuk being pulled along with him by their joined hands.

“Why didn’t you let us choose? I wanted something different,” Minhyuk complains.

“Because you’d end up not being able to choose because you want all the ice cream, so we’d be standing here for ages until one of us gave in and said we’d buy you multiple ice creams and then you’d feel sick from eating too much.”

Well, Kihyun isn’t wrong.

Minhyuk still looks sad, so Changkyun kisses the tip of his nose. “Cheer up, silly.”

The corners of Minhyuk’s mouth lift and Changkyun is pleased.

“Hand me the ice creams and you two go wait outside,” Changkyun says as he turns to Kihyun. He finally releases both of his boyfriends’ hands and Kihyun hands over the ice creams, taking Minhyuk outside with him.

It doesn’t take long for Changkyun to pay. He finds Kihyun and Minhyuk sitting on the bench outside. Changkyun hands over the ice creams to both of them, then sits down next to Kihyun in the free space.

They eat their ice creams in silence, simply enjoying the weather and each other’s presences.

It’s only when Kihyun pulls out his phone and sees the time that he realises they’re meant to have met up with their teacher at Big Ben by now. “Shit, we gotta go.” Kihyun throws his rubbish into the bin nearby and starts speed walking back towards where they’d come from. “Hurry up!”

This jolts Changkyun and Minhyuk into action. They both stand, throwing their wrappers away much like Kihyun had done, and jogging to catch up to him.

It only takes about ten minutes of the speed walking to make it to Big Ben, where they find Mrs. Park as well as the rest of the students standing together in a group.

“Where have you been?” Mrs. Park asks, hands on her hips.

“We were eating ice cream,” Kihyun says sheepishly.

Mrs. Park gives the three of them a stern look, then sighs. “Just don’t do it again, okay?”

They all nod.

“Now all of you are here, I can tell you our next meeting spot it in the grassy area outside the London Eye. It’s not a far walk from here, less than ten minutes. I expect you all to be there in two hours.” She looks pointedly at Changkyun, Kihyun and Minhyuk. “I also recommend you buy lunch within those two hours, because going on the London Eye is going to take a while. The queue is fairly long and the wheel itself takes half an hour. Any questions?”

No one says anything.

“Alright, you’re free to go. See you all in two hours.”

Jooheon approaches Changkyun as their group falls into chatter. “You having a good day?”

Changkyun nods, smiling. “Yeah! We got ice cream after taking photos outside Buckingham Palace, but we ended up getting lost. The ice cream was good, though, even though it made us late.”

Jooheon pinches Changkyun’s cheek. “I’m glad you’re having fun. Want to grab some lunch together?”

“Oh, sure! Can Kihyunnie and Minhyukkie come too?”

Jooheon raises an eyebrow at the nicknames. “No problem. Text me in a bit and let me know where we’re going?”

Changkyun nods.

Jooheon walks away with a smile and wave.

Changkyun spots his boyfriends and skips over to them. “We’re getting lunch with Jooheon. Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Kihyun says. “Where are we going?”

“Ooh, can we go to Nando’s?” Minhyuk asks excitedly.

Minhyuk looks so excited that neither Changkyun nor Kihyun could say no, even if they wanted to.

“Yeah, we can. I’ll let Jooheon know.” Changkyun pulls his phone out of his pocket and sends a quick text to Jooheon, along with a time they should meet. “We can go in about half an hour,” Changkyun suggests.

“Cool. Can we take some photos outside of Big Ben?” Minhyuk gets his phone out, ready. “I want a photo of the two of you to use as my lock screen,” he admits quietly.

Kihyun throws an arm around Minhyuk’s shoulders and pulls him closer. “I love you,” he whispers directly into his ear, loud enough that only Minhyuk and Changkyun can hear it.

Changkyun sees Minhyuk’s whole body shiver and grins.

Minhyuk doesn’t reply, instead slipping out of Kihyun’s grasp, tapping his wrist quickly, and walking off closer to Big Ben.

Changkyun wraps an arm around Kihyun’s waist and leads him over to where Minhyuk is waiting. He stands in front of the gigantic clock, Kihyun right next to him, and throws a peace sign up to the camera. Out of the corner of his eye Changkyun can see that Kihyun does the same.

Minhyuk takes a few photos of them, then says, “Okay, done!”

Changkyun drops his peace sign and faces Kihyun. He smiles at him, to which Kihyun smiles back, his eyes turning to crescents.

The sound of a camera shutter breaks their moment and they both turn their heads to Minhyuk, who doesn’t look the least bit apologetic. “You looked adorable, I had to.”

“I wasn’t ready,” Changkyun whines. “I probably look terrible.”

“No, you look handsome, like you always do.” Minhyuk pulls up the photo on his phone, walking closer to Changkyun to show him it. “See, cute, right?”

It’s not the best taken photo, it’s slightly blurred, but Minhyuk’s right and it is a cute photo, with Kihyun and Changkyun smiling at each other naturally with Big Ben in the background.

“I love it,” Kihyun says quietly. 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

* * *

 

After a trip to Nando’s, Changkyun is feeling extremely full. “I think my stomach is going to burst.”

“That was so good,” Minhyuk says, rubbing his stomach. “I think I’ve eaten enough chicken for my lifetime, though.”

Kihyun scoffs. “There can never be enough chicken.”

“Pizza is better.” Minhyuk has a smirk on his face. Changkyun knows he’s doing it to wind Kihyun up and it works.

“Shut up, dumbass. Chicken will always beat pizza.”

Changkyun tunes out their bickering and turns his attention to Jooheon instead. “How’s it going with you know who?” he asks quietly, so Kihyun and Minhyuk don’t hear him.

Jooheon turns a bright shade of red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you do. Let me rephrase: How’s it going with Hyu-“ A hand over his mouth stops Changkyun from continuing.

“Fine. Okay. I’ll tell you. Just don’t say his name, okay?”

Changkyun nods.

Jooheon removes his hand, keeping it near to Changkyun’s mouth to see if he’ll speak again. When Changkyun doesn’t, he drops his hand to his side. “We had breakfast together.”

“Ooh. Who asked who?”

“He asked me,” Jooheon says shyly.

Changkyun smacks Jooheon’s arm lightly. “See! He likes you, too.”

Jooheon doesn’t protest, instead looks at Changkyun with a hopeful look in his eyes. “Do you really think so?” 

“Of course I do.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay, that’s it for this capsule,” the worker says after all of their class, bar Changkyun, Kihyun and Minhyuk, file into the capsule.

Changkyun waves goodbye to Jooheon who’s pressed up against the glass pouting at him.

“We get to go on a capsule without anyone else, you know what that means?” Minhyuk asks, grinning.

“We get to share it with strangers?”

Minhyuk flicks Changkyun on the forehead. “No, silly. It means we get half an hour of time all to ourselves without having to hide our relationship.”

Changkyun’s eyes light up when he realises. “I can give you kisses on the top of the wheel!”

Kihyun takes a hold of Changkyun’s hand and begins to rub it with his thumb. “You can, baby. And we can give you kisses, too.”

Changkyun bounces slightly on the balls of his feet, smiling wide at both of his boyfriends.

“Okay, boys, you’re up,” the worker says, opening up the gate to let them through.

Minhyuk gets onto the capsule first, Changkyun and Kihyun following right after, their hands still attached.

The other people who were behind them in line file in, and then the door is closed and they’re moving around the wheel, up into the air.

Changkyun presses himself up against the glass, looking down at the people and landscape below slowly getting smaller and smaller. He’s still bouncing slightly, the excitement too much to contain.

He feels a hand touch the small of his back and turns his head to see Minhyuk next to him, talking to Kihyun as they also look down at the scenery below.

Changkyun smiles and looks back out of the glass window.

The capsule climbs higher and higher and Minhyuk and Kihyun’s chatter in the background comforts Changkyun.

As it reaches the top, he feels arms wrap around his waist. Then, Minhyuk whispers into his ear, “I love you so much, Changkyunnie.”

Changkyun wraps his hands over Minhyuk’s and leans back into him. “I love you. And you, Kihyun.” He slips his hand into Kihyun’s and squeezes.

Kihyun leans forward and presses the softest kiss to Changkyun’s temple, so light that he barely feels it. Then, he kisses Minhyuk’s cheek, too, and turns his attention back to the window.

Standing there, at the top of the wheel, with the two loves of his life next to him and the sun shining brightly as he looks out to see the landscape of London, Changkyun feels more content than he ever has before.

 

 

 

 **—** iii. **—**

Changkyun is awoken by the feeling of lips on his forehead and a weight crushing his body. “Ge’ off,” he mumbles, swatting at the body on top of him.

Said person simply giggles and leaves more light kisses over the rest of Changkyun’s face.

Changkyun forces his eyes open. Kihyun’s grinning face is right in front of his, and then another kiss is planted on his lips and Kihyun finally rolls off of him.

“What was that for?”

“Because I love you.” Kihyun sits up in the bed and stretches. “I’m going to shower, wake Min up for me.” And with that, he slips out of bed and heads into the bathroom.

Changkyun rolls to his left where Minhyuk is still sleeping. He pokes his cheek, causing Minhyuk to scrunch his nose up. Changkyun giggles and pokes him again. Minhyuk grumbles something unintelligible.

“Minhyukkie,” Changkyun whispers, “wake up.”

“Go away,” Minhyuk whines. “Want sleep.”

Changkyun gets closer to Minhyuk’s face and then blows on his nose. “Get. Up.”

“No,” Minhyuk says stubbornly, still not opening his eyes, but he seems more awake at least.

“Do you not want kisses?”

Minhyuk peeks one eye open.

Changkyun gets closer to Minhyuk’s face, and his other eye opens.

“Fine, I’m awake. Now kiss me.”

Changkyun plants a sloppy kiss on Minhyuk’s lips and pulls away with a dramatic ‘muah’. He giggles when Minhyuk glares at him, but it gets caught in his throat when Minhyuk’s arms reach around his neck and pull him down.

He kisses Changkyun slowly, lazily, but with a lot of passion. Changkyun shifts so he’s in a more comfortable position, allowing Minhyuk to deepen the kiss. Minhyuk threads his hand in Changkyun’s hair and Changkyun whines lowly in the back of his throat.

“Wow, leave me out of it, then,” Changkyun hears Kihyun say behind them.

Changkyun breaks the kiss, but stays close to Minhyuk, panting slightly. He stares into Minhyuk’s eyes and sees the love he feels reflected in them.

“Hello? Other boyfriend is still here and requires attention?”

Changkyun rolls his eyes as he climbs off of Minhyuk. “Such a baby. Always needing attention,” he jokes.

“You’re the baby,” Kihyun counters. He throws a towel at Changkyun’s head. “Go shower. We need to leave soon.”

So, Changkyun reluctantly gets out of bed.

“I love you,” he says as he walks past Kihyun.

“Shower, Kyunnie.”

Changkyun pouts.

Kihyun sighs dramatically, then smiles. “I love you, too. So much. Now, please get clean while I go make out with our boyfriend.” 

And Changkyun showers faster than he ever has in his life.

 

* * *

 

As a self-proclaimed dinosaur nerd, Changkyun is practically vibrating in his seat on the tube in excitement to go to the Natural History Museum.

Minhyuk is standing in front of him, holding the bar above, and smiling down at him. “You’re so cute when you’re excited.”

“The dinosaurs, Min! I can’t wait. Did you know they have a t-rex that moves?”

Kihyun pats Changkyun’s knee, mindful of the fact their classmates are close by. “I’m glad you’re excited, Kyunnie.”

“What do you both want to see the most?” Changkyun asks, looking between Minhyuk and Kihyun.

“The mammal exhibit seems interesting,” Minhyuk replies.

“I’m not sure, I don’t really know what’s there.”

Changkyun pulls out his phone to check, only to realise they’re underground and he has no service. “We can make a plan when we get there.”

The tube comes to a stop and their classmates start filing out of the doors, so the three of them follow, noticing that this must be their stop.

They follow Mrs. Park as she leads them out of the tube station and down a long underground tunnel.

It takes a couple of minutes of walking for them to finally reach the stairs which lead to the museum.

After they exit, they stand in a little group outside the museum.

“Okay, you can explore all you want and we’ll meet back here at 4pm. That gives you enough time to go through this museum, get some lunch and visit any of the other museums nearby if you want. All good?” Mrs. Park instructs.

There’s a chorus of ‘yes’es and then they’re left to go and explore all they want.

Changkyun instantly enters the building, wasting no time. He’s far too excited to see the dinosaurs.

“Wait up, Changkyunnie!” Minhyuk calls.

Changkyun stops, a pout present on his face, as he waits for Minhyuk and Kihyun to catch up with him. It doesn’t take long, but the pout still doesn’t leave his face.

“We can go see the dinosaurs first, if you want,” Kihyun offers, reaching out to fix Changkyun’s hair from where the wind messed it up.

Changkyun’s eyes light up, and the pout disappears. “Really?”

Kihyun nods. “Of course, baby. Whatever you want.”

So, Changkyun pulls Kihyun and Minhyuk into the building with him by their wrists. He finds a map, locates the dinosaur exhibit and points in the direction of it. “This way!”

Kihyun and Minhyuk follow after their enthusiastic boyfriend, letting him lead the way.

It doesn’t take long for them to find the exhibit. Changkyun can barely contain his excitement, and they haven’t even gone inside yet. “Look how cool it all looks,” he says, impressed, and takes his first step inside.

The room is fairly dark, but it makes for a good atmosphere. Changkyun makes sure to hold onto Minhyuk’s hand, though, afraid of being lost.

He gets up close to all the information plaques, taking in every word as best he can.

Minhyuk lets himself be pulled around the exhibit as Changkyun switches between the information about each of the dinosaurs quickly. Kihyun follows behind them, taking photos occasionally.

When they finally reach the room with the t-rex, Changkyun is shocked by it moving at first, and hides behind Minhyuk. “It’s scary,” he whispers.

“But think about how cool it is and how excited you were to see it. You won’t see it behind Min’s shoulder, will you?” Kihyun nudges Changkyun gently, trying to encourage him to stop hiding.

“Okay,” Changkyun says, and he steps back beside Minhyuk, rather than behind him. He’s still gripping Minhyuk’s hand when he pulls his phone out with the other. He takes some photos of the t-rex, and then some videos as well.

“We should go see the rest of the exhibit,” Minhyuk prompts.

“But look how cool it is!” 

Minhyuk lets Changkyun admire the t-rex for a minute longer. Then, he finally decides to leave and explore the rest of the exhibit.

 

* * *

 

“That was the best thing I’ve ever seen!” Changkyun says excitedly when they finally leave the dinosaur exhibit. He can’t stop smiling.

“It was pretty cool,” Kihyun agrees.

Changkyun is grinning. “Thank you for letting me go there first.”

Minhyuk ruffles Changkyun’s hair affectionately. “Anything for you, baby. You know that.”

“Where do you want to go next?” Changkyun holds out his map.

Minhyuk scans over the map. “How about the mammal exhibit? It’s really close by.” 

“Lead the way.”

 

* * *

 

Minhyuk squeals when he sees the huge blue whale in the centre of the room. “Oh my god,” he whispers. “I didn’t know this was here.”

He walks closer to the whale, admiring it. Changkyun can’t help but smile as he looks at his boyfriend. He’d known about the whale, of course, having done research about the museum prior to their trip, and he knew how much Minhyuk would love it. He kept it quiet, though, wanting it to be a surprise so he’d get to see Minhyuk’s genuine reaction and pure joy upon seeing it. And it had definitely been worth it.

Changkyun’s about to say something to Kihyun, who’s standing by his side, but he sees Hoseok and Hyunwoo approaching. He subtly shuffles away from Kihyun, mouthing ‘Hyunwoo and Hoseok’ when Kihyun gives him a confused look.

Hoseok waves as he walks up to Changkyun and Kihyun. “Hey. How are you enjoying the museum?”

“I love it. Have you seen the dinosaurs?”

Hoseok nods. “It was so cool, wasn’t it? That t-rex was the best.”

“It was,” Changkyun agrees easily. “Is there anything you’re looking forward to seeing?”

Hoseok hums, thinking. “Hyunwoo told me there’s a cool gem and mineral exhibit.”

Changkyun perks up at that. “Gems and minerals?”

“Yeah. It’s in the red zone.”

Changkyun turns his head to the side where Kihyun is chatting to Hyunwoo. “Hey, Kihyun?”

“Yes, ba- Changkyun?”

The tips of Changkyun’s ears heat up at Kihyun’s slip up, but he doesn’t say anything, hoping neither Hoseok or Hyunwoo noticed. “There’s an exhibit with gems and minerals and stuff. Do you wanna go see it?”

“Really?”

Hoseok nods. “We’re about to go check it out if you want to come with.”

“We should probably wait for Minhyuk and finish looking around here,” Kihyun replies. “Let us know how it is, though.”

They say their goodbyes and Hoseok and Hyunwoo take their leave.

When they’re out of sight, Kihyun’s face heats up. “I’m _so_ sorry, Kyunnie.”

Changkyun rubs his arm comfortingly. “I don’t mind, Kihyun. Don’t worry about it.”

Kihyun looks down at the floor and speaks quietly, so quiet Changkyun almost doesn’t hear. “I don’t want you or Minhyuk to get in trouble if they find out. I don’t want to lose either of you because I’m not careful enough.”

Changkyun steps closer and pulls Kihyun into a hug, rubbing his back. “You won’t lose us, love. It’ll never happen. We can trust Hoseok and Hyunwoo, anyway, and if you want and Minhyuk agrees we can tell them. Maybe Jooheon and Hyungwon, too. It won’t get back to our families if we just tell our friends, okay?”

Kihyun wraps his arms around Changkyun, squeezing him. He buries his face into Changkyun’s neck. “You don’t have to do that for me. I know outing ourselves is worse for you and Minhyuk than it is for me.”

Changkyun squeezes Kihyun tightly once more and then steps back, holding onto Kihyun’s shoulders so he can look him in the eye. “I want to be able to show them how much I love you both, okay? Hiding this isn’t fun for me either and I trust them enough that if it’s what we all want we can do. It’s not just for you, it’s for all of us.”

Kihyun nods. He’s hunching in on himself, making him seem a lot smaller than he is.

Changkyun hates to see Kihyun worry. He only wants him to be happy, after all. Changkyun drops his arms from Kihyun’s shoulders, tapping his wrist twice before he pulls his hand back. “How about we go see those crystals, hmm?”

Kihyun nods again, this time with slightly more enthusiasm than the last.

“You lead the way, yeah? I’m gonna call Minhyuk.”

“Okay.” Kihyun pulls out the map from Changkyun’s pocket and figures out where to go while Changkyun takes out his phone to call Minhyuk.

Minhyuk answers on the second ring. “Hey, Kyunnie.”

“Hey, Minhyukkie. We’re going to the exhibit with all the crystals and minerals and stuff. Wanna meet us there?”

Kihyun taps Changkyun’s arm to get his attention, pointing in the direction of the exit of the room. Changkyun nods and follows.

“I’m gonna grab some snacks and then I’ll come find you guys. Want anything?” Minhyuk asks on the other end of the line.

“Just some crisps or something will do. See you soon.” 

With a ‘Bye, love you’ Minhyuk hangs up.

 

* * *

 

The room is dimly lit, creating an interesting atmosphere. There are display cases lining the walls, all filled with different gems and stones.

Kihyun’s eyes are sparkling as he looks around the room at all the displays containing various minerals, crystals and gems. “They’re all so pretty,” he says in awe, walking up to one of the stands to take a closer look.

“You’re still the prettiest thing in the room,” Changkyun comments quietly.

Kihyun turns back to look at Changkyun, but now his eyes are sparkling with tears rather than awe. “I love you more than anything.”

Changkyun’s face heats up, and he steps closer to Kihyun. With a quick check around the room to make sure no one they know is there, Changkyun kisses him quickly. It lasts less than a second, but it’s enough for them to both smile shyly, as if it’s the first time it’s happened.

Kihyun takes Changkyun’s hand and pulls him over to one of the displays. It’s filled with crystals and gems, all in various shades of blue. Kihyun points to one of them, a huge deep blue shiny crystal. “Look how pretty it is, Kyunnie.”

“It’s beautiful,” Changkyun agrees.

“I wish I had some pretty crystals. Especially blue ones, it’s the best colour.”

Changkyun mentally files that away for later. There’s Kihyun’s birthday present sorted.

“Korea’s most beautiful man has arrived,” comes Minhyuk’s voice from behind the two of them.

Changkyun turns around and grins, waving excitedly.

“What are you talking about?” Kihyun has a confused look on his face. “I didn’t just arrive, I was already here.”

Minhyuk sighs, loudly, and it sends Kihyun into a fit of giggles. This, in turn, prompts Changkyun to start laughing, too. Minhyuk doesn’t take long to break, either, and soon enough the three of them are uncontrollably laughing in the middle of the exhibit.

When they finally calm down, Minhyuk is smiling and he says, “You two make me so happy.”

“And you make us just as happy,” Changkyun replies.

Minhyuk moves forward, lifting his arms up as if he’s going to hug the both of them, but then he stops. “Jihoon and Soonyoung just walked in. We should be careful.”

“I’m gonna go look at more of the crystals, if that’s okay?” Kihyun asks.

Minhyuk and Changkyun both nod, and Kihyun skips off to look at more of the exhibit.

“He’s so cute, isn’t he?”

Changkyun smiles. “He’s the cutest. How did we get so lucky?”

Kihyun’s looking intently at each of the displays, pointing out certain ones to Soonyoung who’s gone over to join him. Changkyun can see the excitement on Kihyun’s face even from this distance. 

He feels happy, standing here, and thanks whatever god is up there for blessing him with the two best people in the world.

 

* * *

 

Something soft hits Changkyun’s face and then tumbles to the floor. He looks down at it, seeing it’s a tiny wolf plushie. Confused, he picks it up and looks around for where it came from.

Minhyuk, who’s giggling and standing in front of a bin filled with wolf plushies, seems like a possible culprit. Kihyun next to him does too, as he’s laughing just as much.

Wolf plushie in his hand, Changkyun walks up to the two, who attempt to stifle their giggles to no avail. “Why did you throw a wolf at me?”

It sends them both into more fits of giggles.

Changkyun waits it out. It’s amusing to see them both laughing too hard to speak, anyway, especially over something as small as a wolf plushie.

Finally, Kihyun calms down enough to speak. Although, the same can’t be said for Minhyuk, who’s still giggling away.

“Minhyuk threw it and the way it hit you perfectly in the face was too funny.” And he’s off again, dropping to the floor as he laughs even harder.

Changkyun chuckles quietly. For both of them being older than Changkyun, they sure do act like children sometimes.

Minhyuk starts to calm down, taking in a deep breath. “I asked Kihyun what animal you’d be and he said wolf. So, I threw the wolf.”

“You’re ridiculous. I love you both.”

Changkyun scans over the shelves of plushies behind the two of them. He spots what he’s looking for and walks over to grab it. He holds it out to Minhyuk. “It’s your favourite.”

Minhyuk takes the plushie with a grin. “Thank you.”

“What about me?”

Changkyun looks over the shelves again, but he can’t find what he’s looking for. “You’re not here.”

Kihyun pouts. “Stupid shop.”

“We can pick out some crystals for you instead?”

And the way Kihyun’s face lights up makes Changkyun’s heart skip a beat.

He picks out handfuls of crystals, claiming he wants them all.

“You can’t have all of them.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “I can do what I want.”

He starts putting some back, anyway, until he’s left with only a few. All blue, like the ones he’d mentioned loving so much before. “I’m getting these ones.”

“I guess I’m getting this wolf,” Changkyun says, holding up the same wolf plushie that had been thrown at his face that he hadn’t let go of.

“I’m getting the whale! I’ll call it Changkyunnie because you picked it out for me.” 

They buy their souvenirs, overpriced for what they are, of course, but they serve as a nice reminder for the visit to the museum and the trip as a whole.

 

* * *

 

Back in their hotel room, Changkyun leans back into Minhyuk’s chest, popping another chip in his mouth as he does. Kihyun’s laying down next to the two of them, playing with Minhyuk’s fingers.

Changkyun takes another chip, this time looking up at Minhyuk to feed it to him. It’s an awkward angle, with Changkyun leaning on Minhyuk’s chest, but he makes it work and successfully feeds Minhyuk the chip.

He takes another for himself, then one for Kihyun. He presses it against Kihyun’s lips, forcing him to open them and take a bite. He eats half, and Changkyun takes the rest for himself, grinning cheekily when Kihyun half-heartedly glares at him.

Changkyun takes the few remaining chips and shoves them into his mouth, eating them in a rather unattractive matter. He wipes off his hands on the napkin Kihyun had brought over with the food, then snuggles up closer to Minhyuk, rolling slightly onto his side.

Minhyuk wraps his free arm around Changkyun and presses a light kiss into his hair. He rests his chin on Changkyun’s head.

Changkyun reaches out his hand and threads his fingers into Kihyun’s hair, twirling the strands between his fingers.

While Changkyun plays with his hair, Kihyun lets out a yawn. It prompts Changkyun to yawn, too, and his eyes slip closed, the exhaustion starting to take over.

He feels another light kiss press into his hair, and then another kiss on his cheek, and he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

 

 

 

 **—** iv. **—**

 

For the first time on their trip so far, Changkyun wakes up first. He yawns and stretches as he sits up in bed, where Minhyuk and Kihyun are still sound asleep on either side of him.

Changkyun smiles as he looks at the both of them, happy to see his boyfriends getting some rest.

He wants to wake them up so he’s not the only one awake, but they both look so soft and content that he can’t bring himself to do it. Instead, he carefully slips out from under Minhyuk’s arm and slides out of the bed.

With one last check back to make sure he hasn’t disturbed either of them, he grabs his phone and sends a text to Jooheon to ask if he’s awake.

Jooheon replies quickly with a ‘ _yeah want to get breakfast?_ ’

Changkyun agrees, happy to get to spend some time with his friend again. He loves his boyfriends, of course, and he loves spending time with them, but Jooheon is definitely the person he considers his best friend and it feels like he hasn’t seen enough of him this trip.

Changkyun throws on some jeans and a t-shirt so he’s in a more reasonable outfit to go to eat breakfast as his pyjamas aren’t really the most appropriate.

He makes it over to the restaurant quickly and stands outside. Jooheon only takes two minutes longer than him to get there.

“Hey, Changkyun. How’s your trip been so far?” Jooheon asks as they sit down at one of the tables.

“Good. I’m having a lot of fun.” Changkyun slips two menus out of the holder, for himself and Jooheon. “How’s yours going?”

“I spent all of yesterday with Hyungwon at the museum.” The tips of Jooheon’s ears are red and it’s so cute Changkyun wants to squeal. He doesn’t, though, since they’re in a public place.

“So, did anything cute happen?”

Jooheon glares at Changkyun.

“Come on, Jooheon. I need to know all about it. Your love life is the most interesting thing in my life right now.”

Jooheon scoffs at that. “That can’t be true. Why don’t you tell me about your love life, hmm?”

Changkyun blushes a rosy red. “What do you mean?”

Jooheon squints his eyes. “I was only kidding, but now I’m suspicious. Do you like someone or something?”

Changkyun keeps his mouth tightly closed and his face only grows redder. He knows he should ask the others before he tells Jooheon, but he’s sick of keeping secrets from his best friend, so he blurts it out.

“I’m dating Kihyun and Minhyuk.”

Jooheon’s jaw drops, and rightfully so. He stares at Changkyun, and it only makes Changkyun get redder, if that’s even possible.

“Please don’t tell anyone. We’re keeping it a secret,” Changkyun pleads due to Jooheon’s lack of reply.

It must shake Jooheon out of whatever shocked state he’s in, because he shuts his mouth and shakes his head, then speaks. “I thought there was something weird between you three, but I had no idea it was that. Wow, sorry, I’m just a bit shocked right now. How long have you been together?”

Changkyun fiddles with the edge of the menu, looking down at it as he speaks to avoid Jooheon’s eyes. “Over a year now,” he mumbles.

“What? Really?” Jooheon can’t keep the shock out of his voice.

Changkyun nods. He’s still not looking up at Jooheon, pretending the table is more interesting.

“Wow, I never would’ve guessed it. So, this whole time when everyone’s thought Kihyun and Minhyuk hate each other they’ve been dating?”

“Yeah. They bicker just as much when we’re not in school, it’s just how they are with each other. People just assumed the bickering was arguments because they dislike each other when in reality they love each other so much. We all do.” Changkyun finally tears his eyes away from the table to look up as his friend.

Jooheon is smiling, which Changkyun didn’t expect. “I’m really happy for you, Changkyun.”

The corners of Changkyun’s mouth lift a little. “Thank you. I’m really happy too. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but, well, you know what my family is like. Minhyuk’s aren’t much better so we’ve had to keep it hidden.”

Changkyun notices that Jooheon is looking over Changkyun’s shoulder at something, so he turns to see what it is. Standing at the entrance of the restaurant are Kihyun and Minhyuk, both looking like they’ve barely even woken up, hands intertwined.

Kihyun makes eye contact with Changkyun and then Jooheon. Upon seeing Jooheon sitting there looking at them, Kihyun releases Minhyuk’s hand and shuffles away from him, looking small and scared.

Minhyuk looks up, confused as to why Kihyun let go of his hand, and then spots Jooheon sitting with Changkyun and his face pales.

Changkyun beckons them over. They comply, making their way over to the table slowly.

Kihyun sits down in the free seat next to Changkyun, while Minhyuk takes the one next to Jooheon.

It’s quiet, the four of them sitting in silence, only the background chatter of the other guests in the restaurant filling the room.

“So,” Changkyun starts, breaking the awkward silence, “I told Jooheon about us. Sorry I didn’t ask you guys first.” He hunches his shoulders up, making himself as small as possible, afraid that they might be mad at him.

“Oh, thank god,” Kihyun says. He pulls Changkyun into his side, an arm around his shoulders, and softly kisses the top of his head. “I missed you when we woke up and you weren’t there,” he mumbles into Changkyun’s hair.

Changkyun smiles.

Minhyuk reaches over the table and takes Kihyun’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“I almost couldn’t believe it when Changkyun told me, but it makes so much sense now that I think about it,” Jooheon says. He grins at Changkyun, who’s still pressed into Kihyun’s side. “I also now understand why you volunteered to room with these two, Changkyun. Hyungwon really thought he was doing something putting you guys together, but really it’s probably what you wanted.”

Minhyuk laughs. “As soon as he said it I was celebrating on the inside.” 

“I can imagine. Now, should we order some food? I’m starving.”

 

* * *

 

Now showered and dressed, Changkyun is looking forward to their day ahead. They’re going to Oxford Street to do shopping and Changkyun really wants to splurge and buy himself some stuff, as well as some presents for Kihyun and Minhyuk, of course.

The three of them are currently sitting in the lobby, waiting for their teacher as well as their classmates to show up. Kihyun and Minhyuk are sitting together on the sofa opposite Changkyun’s own seat, talking quietly.

Changkyun wants to go over and join them, but there’s only enough room for two people. If they weren’t in public where any of their classmates could walk in and see them at any moment, he’d for sure have taken his rightful seat on either of his boyfriends’ laps.

There’s loud chatter coming from behind Changkyun, slowly increasing in volume. He turns to look and spots Hoseok and Hyungwon, so he waves at them.

They both approach him, smiling.

“Hey, Changkyun,” Hoseok says, leaning on the back of the armchair.

“How’re you holding up with those two?” Hyungwon asks, gesturing to Kihyun and Minhyuk, the latter of which is whispering in Kihyun’s ear, sending Kihyun into fits of giggles.

Changkyun smiles as he looks at the two of them, and then turns back to look at Hyungwon. “It’s fine, actually.”

“They seem to be getting along much better,” Hyungwon replies conspiratorially.

Changkyun simply nods.

More of their classmates start to enter the lobby, and it eventually fills up with the lot of them. 

Mrs. Park walks around, doing a quick count to make sure everyone is there, and then says, “Right, everyone, let’s go shopping!”

 

* * *

 

Oxford Street is filled with far too many people, Changkyun decides. He keeps having to squeeze past strangers walking the opposite way, and he’s pretty sure he’s said sorry more times in the last fifteen minutes than he ever has done before in his life. He’s almost lost Kihyun and Minhyuk twice, too.

The huge number of people is starting to make his anxiety rise a bit, and all he wants to do is grip onto his boyfriends’ hands and never let go again, but Hyunwoo and Hyungwon are tagging along with them right now, so he can’t.

He can feel his pace start to slow down, and the others start to get further away, but there’s too many people around and he can’t keep up with the speed they’re walking at whilst also dealing with the panic induced by the sheer number of people.

He diverts off from the main path to stop outside a building. He can’t even see any of the others anymore, and he really doesn’t want to deal with being surrounded by so many people.

Instead, he leans against the wall and breathes deeply, trying to calm his racing heart.

He can’t have been there too long, when Minhyuk’s worried face appears in his vision.

“Oh my god, Kyunnie, we thought we lost you.” He pulls Changkyun into his chest, hugging him tightly. Changkyun wraps his arms around Minhyuk and feels the tears start to form in his eyes.

“There were too many people and you kept getting further away and I was so scared.” Changkyun’s sniffing now, and some of the tears escape from his eyes.

Minhyuk lets go of Changkyun, instead cupping his face in his hands. He wipes away Changkyun’s tears with his thumbs and gives his best reassuring smile to Changkyun. “I’m here now, okay? I’ll hold your hand and then we can’t lose each other.”

“What about Hyungwon and Hyunwoo? They’ll think it’s weird.”

“We can just tell them I insisted so I didn’t lose you again. Now, come on, Kihyun’s probably even more panicked than when I left him.” Minhyuk grabs Changkyun’s hand before he can protest, and pulls him away from the wall, starting off towards the original direction they were heading in.

Changkyun runs a little to catch up to Minhyuk, and then they walk at a reasonable pace side by side, their arms linked together so Changkyun is unable to lose Minhyuk again.

It takes only a few minutes for them to reach Kihyun, Hyunwoo and Hyungwon who are waiting outside HMV.

Kihyun comes running over to them and wraps his arms around Changkyun, squeezing him so tight he can barely breathe.

“You’re going to kill me,” Changkyun wheezes.

Kihyun releases him and steps back. “Sorry, I was so worried. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just got overwhelmed.” Changkyun kicks at the floor and looks down, avoiding eye contact. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

“Shut up, silly, you don’t need to apologise. We just love you a lot, okay?”

Changkyun nods, still looking down at the floor. He feels too guilty to look up and misses the concerned look Kihyun and Minhyuk share.

“Hurry up,” Hyungwon calls, “I want to go look around.”

“Come on, baby, let’s go inside.” Minhyuk’s voice prompts Changkyun to finally look up, seeing both of his boyfriends smiling at him and Changkyun can’t help but smile back. Their smiles are contagious.

The three of them join Hyungwon and Hyunwoo and they enter the shop together.

There are rows and rows of CDs of all different genres, and a wall filled with Funko Pop vinyls. Changkyun walks over to the wall of vinyls and scans over them closer. “There’s so many different ones,” he points out. It’s then that he spots the special edition venom box set, with a Pop vinyl included. He picks it up off the shelf in awe and turns it over in his hands, making sure he’s looking at what he thinks he is.

“What you got there, Kyunnie?” Minhyuk asks as he approaches Changkyun.

Changkyun holds up the box to show Minhyuk. “It’s a special edition of Venom. It’s expensive, though.” He puts the box back on the shelf sadly, knowing he definitely can’t afford to buy it.

“I’m getting you it.” Minhyuk picks up the box back off the shelf where Changkyun had put it back.

Changkyun, who had started to wander off to look at other items, turns back to Minhyuk with his eyebrows raised. “No, you’re not,” he protests.

“Yes, I am.”

“Minhyuk,” Changkyun warns.

Minhyuk simply puts the box under his arm. “I’m getting you it and you can’t say no,” he insists.

And Changkyun wants to protest, but he knows how stubborn Minhyuk can be, and he knows it’ll be pointless. He can’t even ask Kihyun to help him convince Minhyuk he doesn’t have to buy it, because Kihyun is just as stubborn as Minhyuk, if not more so, and will also insist on paying for half of it. The two of them love spoiling Changkyun.

Changkyun relents, knowing his protesting will be pointless, instead choosing to glare at Minhyuk and stick his tongue out. Like the mature person he is.

Minhyuk grins and waggles his eyebrows. It makes Changkyun laugh, probably more than it should, but he just looks so ridiculous doing it that Changkyun can’t help but giggle.

“What are you two doing?” Kihyun asks, walking up to the two of them. He has a few CDs in his hand.

“Minhyuk’s being stubborn and buying me things I don’t need.”

“You do need it,” Minhyuk replies.

Changkyun rolls his eyes fondly.

“I heard there’s anime downstairs. You weebs wanna go look?” Kihyun points to the escalator that leads downstairs.

“Oh, hell yeah.” Minhyuk immediately walks off towards the escalator, the venom box set still under his arm. “Do you think they have Haikyuu?” 

Kihyun shrugs. “There’s only one way to find out.”

 

* * *

 

The HMV did, in fact, have Haikyuu and Minhyuk had ended up spending a ridiculous amount of money in there, especially with buying Changkyun the expensive box set.

Changkyun decides he’s going to buy Minhyuk a present as well, he just has to figure out what.

Changkyun, Kihyun and Minhyuk are walking down the street together, looking out for any shops that seem interesting to them. Changkyun is zoning out, mostly just thinking about how hungry he is, when he’s hit with an overpoweringly sweet smell.

“Hey, look, waffles.” Kihyun points to a little shop which is selling various different waffles. Well, that explains what Changkyun could smell. “Should we get some?”

“Oh my god, yes. I’m so hungry.”

Changkyun smiles at Minhyuk’s enthusiasm. “I’d like a waffle, too.”

“Right, what flavours?” Kihyun asks as he walks up to the workers to order. “I’m paying.”

Minhyuk answers with no hesitation. “I’ll take chocolate.”

Changkyun hums as he scans over the menu. “The marshmallow one,” he decides.

Kihyun nods and orders the two of them their waffles, as well as a cookies and cream one for himself.

It doesn’t take long for their waffles to be made and Changkyun digs in straight away. It’s the perfect level of sweetness and he could cry from happiness at how good it is.

“I never want to eat any food other than waffles from this place ever again,” Changkyun says, still with a mouthful of waffle.

“No talking with your mouth full,” Kihyun comments, much like he always does.

Changkyun apologises, still with food in his mouth, effectively rendering his apology useless.

Kihyun rolls his eyes and continues to eat his own waffle.

It doesn’t take long for Changkyun to finish his waffle, and he mourns its loss with a sad look at the empty packaging, before he throws it in the nearest bin and wipes off his hands with a napkin.

Not long later, Kihyun and Minhyuk finish too, throwing their empty packaging away.

“Can we go in?” Minhyuk asks, pointing to the Topman which is just coming up on their walk.

Kihyun hums an agreement, and the three of them make their way inside.

It’s huge, overwhelmingly so, and Changkyun doesn’t even know where to begin. He decides to just hold back and let Minhyuk lead the way. He’s the one who wanted to come in, after all.

Minhyuk rifles through the sales racks, picking out some t-shirts and looking over them closer. Most of them end up back on the rack, but a few make it into the pile of clothes he has over his arm.

Changkyun stays back and watches, along with Kihyun, and lets Minhyuk do his thing.

It’s a little while later when Minhyuk announces, “I’m done.”

“Are you going to try them on?” Kihyun gestures to the fitting rooms which are just behind them.

There’s a little bit of a queue, but Minhyuk nods and joins behind the few people waiting to use the fitting rooms.

Changkyun yawns, loudly, while they wait.

Kihyun wraps an arm around Changkyun’s shoulders and pulls him closer, prompting Changkyun to rest his head on Kihyun’s shoulder. Kihyun rests his cheek against Changkyun’s head. Changkyun hears him sigh softly. “What’s up?” Changkyun asks.

“I’m really tired.”

“Do you want to go home after this and rest? I’m sure Min won’t mind.”

Kihyun shrugs, lifting Changkyun’s head as he does, and making him giggle. Kihyun giggles, too, and rubs his arm up and down Changkyun’s arm. “I think that’d be good. I just wanna eat and cuddle for the rest of the day.”

Minhyuk, who had been on his phone, turns around at that. “Did I hear cuddles?”

Changkyun nods. Well, as best as he can with his head resting on Kihyun’s shoulder. “We’re going to go home after this, if that’s okay?”

“Of course.” Minhyuk peeks around the queue to see how many people are left waiting for the fitting room. “Should we just leave now? There’s still so many people here.”

“It’s fine, we can wait,” Changkyun answers. Then, he notices the amusement present on Minhyuk’s face. He scrunches his eyebrows together. “What is it?”

Minhyuk holds a finger to his lips, then takes his phone out of his pocket and snaps a photo of Changkyun and Kihyun.

Changkyun is really confused but doesn’t speak nor move.

Minhyuk holds up his phone to show Changkyun the photo he took. It shows Kihyun with his eyes closed, his mouth hanging open slightly, and Changkyun realises why Minhyuk looked so confused. Only Kihyun can fall asleep standing up in the middle of a shop.

Changkyun slips his head out from under Kihyun’s carefully, and Kihyun’s head falling jolts him back awake. He looks around, disoriented, before it must dawn on him what happened, because his cheeks warm up to a bright red. “Shit, I’m so sorry.” 

Minhyuk smiles, shaking his head, and takes Kihyun’s hand into his own. “Come on, let’s get back to the hotel. I don’t need these clothes, anyway.”

 

* * *

 

Kihyun passed out on the bed only minutes after they returned to the room, Minhyuk following not long after.

Changkyun’s sitting on the other (unused) bed in their room, smiling as he looks at his boyfriends cuddling on the bed as they sleep. They look so adorable together and Changkyun is overcome with an overwhelming feeling of love for the both of them.

He was originally dreading this trip, worried about ending up lonely and not enjoying it, but it had turned out far better than he could’ve ever imagined. He gets to spend time with his boyfriends, he’s finally been able to tell Jooheon, his best friend, about his relationship, and he’s happy. Happier than he thinks he’s ever been.

He slips into the bed next to Minhyuk and throws an arm around him. Minhyuk moves in his sleep slightly and tugs Changkyun closer, mumbling something about pizza as he does.

Changkyun chuckles. It’s just like Minhyuk to be dreaming about pizza. 

He shuts his eyes and lets sleep overtake him.

 

 

 

 **—** v. **—**

 

“Picnic time!” Minhyuk screeches.

It’s far too early in the morning. Changkyun had only woken up a couple of minutes ago, but Minhyuk was already being loud. Changkyun loves Minhyuk, of course he does, but he’s tired and has a headache.

“Min, shut up,” Kihyun mutters sleepily.

“But Kihyun,” Minhyuk whines, “don’t you want to go on a picnic?”

Kihyun rubs his temples and takes a deep breath before speaking. “Yes, I do. But it’s eight in the morning and we wouldn’t be having a picnic until lunchtime if we had one.”

Minhyuk groans, but doesn’t say anything else, for which Changkyun is thankful.

“Minhyukkie,” Changkyun calls. “C’mere.”

Changkyun reaches his arms out, his eyes closed with his sleepiness. It doesn’t take long for him to feel Minhyuk slot himself into his arms and hug Changkyun.

“Love you.” Changkyun mumbles, already dozing back off.

“Nope, no sleeping.”

There’s a sharp tug on his ear, and Changkyun’s eyes fly wide open. He sees Kihyun’s retreating hand and glares at him.

Kihyun doesn’t look the least bit apologetic. Instead, there’s a shit-eating grin on his face.

“You suck.”

Kihyun’s grin widens, if that’s even possible. He sticks his tongue out and it’s so adorable that Changkyun’s glare disappears and he coos instead.

Kihyun blushes, as he always does when he’s the centre of attention. “Come on, let’s go get ready.” He pushes himself out of bed and stands there waiting.

Minhyuk doesn’t move and he’s on top of Changkyun, preventing him from moving either.

“If you want me to move you have to make me,” Minhyuk challenges.

It’s his own fault when he ends up on the floor, Kihyun cackling as he stands over him from where he’d dropped him down there. 

Changkyun can only roll his eyes fondly.

 

* * *

 

Minhyuk does, in fact, end up preparing them a picnic. Sure, it consists of meal deals from a local shop, not your typical picnic of homemade food, but Changkyun appreciates the effort anyway.

Minhyuk had disappeared right after they made it to Hyde Park, leaving Kihyun and Changkyun rather confused.

He reappeared again not long later with two bags of food and a picnic blanket.

“Where did you even find a picnic blanket?” Kihyun questions. He helps to lay said blanket flat regardless.

Ominous as ever, Minhyuk replies, “I have my ways.” He throws in a wink at the end for good measure.

With their blanket laid flat and their meal deals spread out, the three of them sit down to have their picnic.

They’ve picked a secluded spot by a huge old oak tree, away from the rest of their classmates so they can have some privacy.

It’s a sunny day and it makes Changkyun feel calm and relaxed to feel the warmth of the sun on his skin.

Changkyun picks up the sandwich Minhyuk bought for him and digs into it, too hungry to wait and savour it more.

Out of the blue, Minhyuk speaks up. “Do you think Jooheon and Hyungwon will ever get their shit together?”

Changkyun snaps his head up to look at Minhyuk, his sandwich hanging out of his mouth. “How did you know about Jooheon’s crush?”

Kihyun, rolling his eyes, plucks the hanging sandwich out of Changkyun’s mouth. “Gross,” he mutters, dropping it back into the package.

“I didn’t, I know about Hyungwon’s.”

Changkyun’s eyes widen, realising what he just revealed. “Oh, shit.”

Minhyuk shakes his head, smiling. “It was obvious, anyway. Don’t worry about it, Kyunnie.” Minhyuk pops a few more crisps in his mouth and munches on them thoughtfully. “Should we set them up?”

“Oh, hell fucking no,” Kihyun disapproves. “You are not meddling, Lee Minhyuk.”

“But think about it. Think about how happy they’d be.”

Kihyun shakes his head, adamant. “You’re not getting involved in this.”

“Come on, Ki,” Minhyuk whines.

Changkyun munches on his sandwich as he watches their exchange. It’s amusing.

Kihyun’s eye twitches and Changkyun can feel that he’s starting to get annoyed. He takes a long, deep breath and then says, “No.”

Minhyuk pouts at him but gives up trying. Instead, he chooses to shove more crisps in his mouth.

Changkyun’s finishing off the last of his sandwich when a shadow appears over him.

“I was wondering where you guys were,” comes Hyungwon’s voice, and then he’s sitting himself down on the picnic blanket next to Changkyun.

Jooheon sits down too, on Changkyun’s other side, and smiles at him.

Changkyun gives a small wave to his friend, offering him a crisp.

Hyungwon, seeing Changkyun offer Jooheon a crisp, takes it upon himself to steal one of Kihyun’s crisps. “Why are you three together again, anyway?”

“I told you, we’re dating,” Kihyun says blankly.

Jooheon looks at Changkyun, wide-eyed.

Changkyun shakes his head as subtly as possible.

Hyungwon bursts into laughter, as he always does. “You’ll never let this joke go, will you?”

Continuing his silent conversation with Jooheon, Changkyun raises an eyebrow and mouths, “See.”

Jooheon rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Dumbass,” he mouths.

Changkyun stifles a giggle.

Minhyuk must notice their conversation because looks at the two of them curiously, and Changkyun just smiles at him. Minhyuk smiles back, of course, but he has a suspicious look in his eyes still.

“Kyunnie,” Kihyun calls, pulling Changkyun’s attention away from Jooheon and Minhyuk.

“Yeah?”

Kihyun throws him a small bar of chocolate, which Changkyun just about manages to catch.

“Thanks, love.”

Kihyun registers Changkyun’s slip up before he does, his eyes widening in panic.

Changkyun realises and just hopes that Hyungwon didn’t pick up on it.

Unfortunately, he’s not so lucky.

“Wait a second,” Hyungwon says. “Did you just call him love?”

Changkyun doesn’t speak, can’t speak. He’s too panicked to try and explain it away.

“They always do that to each other, it’s an inside joke,” Jooheon pipes up. “Have you really not noticed before?”

And Changkyun thanks the heavens for being blessed with a best friend like Jooheon who’s always there to save his ass.

“Huh, never noticed.” Hyungwon goes back to stealing Kihyun’s crisps, much to Kihyun’s annoyance.

Changkyun’s whole body sags with relief when Hyungwon doesn’t make another comment. That was another close call and he knows they really need to be more careful.

Except, in actual fact, they don’t, because they’re going to end up telling their friends soon, anyway. The built-in anxiety is still ever present, though. Changkyun hates it.

He tries to ignore the anxiety gnawing at him and focus on talking to his boyfriends and friends instead.

“Kyunnie,” Minhyuk calls.

“Yeah?”

Minhyuk leans over, a chocolate bar in his hand, a different brand to the one Kihyun had given him and holds it out to Changkyun. Changkyun takes a bite out of it and makes a shocked noise at how good it tastes.

“You three are so weird. Now you’re feeding each other?” Hyungwon comments.

Changkyun looks away, the tips of his ears pink in embarrassment.

There’s a hand on his knee, and he looks up to see Jooheon smiling at him comfortingly.

Changkyun smiles back as best he can. It’s more of a grimace, really.

“Maybe we shouldn’t be making comments about them,” Jooheon says to Hyungwon choosing his words carefully. “I’m happy to see Changkyun is making more friends and that Kihyun and Minhyuk are finally getting along.” He rubs his thumb in small circles as he speaks. “Isn’t that what you wanted when you roomed them together?”

Hyungwon looks decently apologetic. “You’re right. Sorry, guys, it’s just a shock to me. It’s almost like Kihyun’s being serious and you are dating.”

Everyone laughs along, but Changkyun can hear the nervousness in his own laugh as well as Kihyun and Minhyuk’s.

“Anyway,” Hyungwon begins. “Are you guys up for seeing a movie? I hear there’s a cinema in Covent Garden where we’re heading next.” 

Everyone hums in agreement, glad for the topic change.

 

* * *

 

One movie, two tubs of popcorn and many trips to the bathroom due to the oversized drinks later, and Changkyun, Kihyun and Minhyuk are wandering around the streets together.

Jooheon and Hyungwon had gone off together elsewhere, leaving the three of them alone.

“Hey, look.” Minhyuk points to a small shop on the corner of the street up ahead.

Changkyun squints to look, but he can’t make out what the sign says. “What is it?”

“Artbox. Should we go?”

Changkyun looks at Minhyuk, confused. “We have those in Korea, though.”

Minhyuk throws his arm around Changkyun’s shoulder and pulls him closer, ruffling his hair slightly. “You’re missing the point, my dear Kyunnie. Everything’s more exciting when you’re in London.”

“Don’t question it,” Kihyun speaks up. “Just accept his words and move on.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes and smacks Kihyun’s arm lightly. “You’re mean to me.”

“Because I love you.”

Minhyuk squints his eyes. “That makes no sense. You should be nice to me.”

“So, let’s go in!” Changkyun says to stop them from starting to bicker. He slips out from under Minhyuk’s arm and heads into the shop, hoping the others will follow him.

It’s a small shop, but it’s cute and Changkyun goes straight to the Pusheen stand. It’s filled with plushies of all sorts of different types and he feels each of them individually, smiling at how cute they all are. 

Changkyun wanders along to the next little section, examining each of the individual items carefully. There are so many cute things in the shop and he wants to buy them all, but unfortunately his bank account won’t allow for that.

He reaches a stand close to the till and notices that there’s a box filled with tiny hamster plushies on keyrings, all in different colours.

“Kihyun,” he calls, picking up the hamster holding a strawberry.

“Hm?”

Changkyun holds the hamster up next to Kihyun’s face and grins. “Look, you’re the same!”

Kihyun looks at the hamster, then at Changkyun’s smiling face. He looks back at the hamster, sighs, and then starts giggling quietly. “A hamster, really?”

Changkyun nods vehemently. “You look like a hamster.”

Minhyuk, who’d been over on the other side of the shop, slides up to Changkyun’s side. “What have I missed?”

“Kihyun looks like his hamster.” Changkyun thrusts the hamster towards Minhyuk who takes it.

Minhyuk holds the hamster up at eye level and looks between it and Kihyun. After a few seconds, he says, “Huh. He does.”

“I do not look like a hamster,” Kihyun protests.

“You look more like a fox. But the hamster fits too.”

Kihyun’s cheeks are dusted in a light pink. “Why do you keep comparing me to animals?”

“My little fox,” Changkyun mutters.

That causes Kihyun’s cheeks to become more of a rosy red. “Shut up.”

Minhyuk has a shit-eating grin on his face. “You’re loving this.”

“No, I’m not.” He scrunches up his face, his chin going all wrinkly, a sure sign that he’s embarrassed. “I hate you both.”

“You love us,” Changkyun singsongs.

Kihyun doesn’t grace him with a reply, instead plucking the hamster out of Minhyuk’s hand and stomping over to the counter. 

“What are you doing?” Minhyuk questions.

“I’m buying the stupid hamster,” Kihyun mutters. He turns away from Minhyuk and Changkyun, ignoring the satisfied grins on both of their faces.

“Cute.”

Minhyuk nods in agreement. “He’s the cutest.”

 

* * *

 

The little hamster plushie is now hanging on Kihyun’s bag, attached as soon as he bought it, much to Changkyun and Minhyuk’s delight.

Kihyun’s laying on the bed, wearing an oversized shirt and his pants, scrolling through his phone. Minhyuk is sat up next to him, munching happily on a bag of sweets.

Changkyun, who’s just left the bathroom after taking a quick shower, beams at his boyfriends.

Kihyun looks up from his phone, noticing Changkyun’s presence. “What are you smiling at?”

“You two. I love you both so much.”

“Aww, Kyunnie,” Minhyuk squeals. He pats the empty space in the bed between him and Kihyun. “Come here.”

Changkyun hurries over with a nod, squishing himself in between his boyfriends. He wraps himself around Kihyun, who wiggles around until he’s comfortable against Changkyun, and sighs contently.

Minhyuk wraps an arm around Changkyun’s middle and presses the lightest of kisses to the back of his neck. Changkyun’s whole body shivers and his eyes slip closed.

“We love you, baby,” Minhyuk whispers directly into his ear.

Kihyun presses a kiss onto Changkyun’s wrist which is close to his face with how Changkyun is positioned. “We do. So much.”

Changkyun feels himself start to well up, overcome with emotion and love for the two of them. “I love you. I really, really love you both.”

Minhyuk squeezes Changkyun tighter, snuggling closer to him. “Goodnight, Kyunnie. Goodnight, Kihyunnie.”

“Goodnight,” Kihyun replies.

Changkyun blinks the tears away as best he can. “Night, my loves.”

And the three of them fall asleep like that, wrapped up together as close as possible, just as they always want to be.

 

 

 

 **—** vi. **—**

“Is there anywhere you want to go today?” Kihyun asks. He’s lounging on the bed while him and Changkyun wait for Minhyuk to finish up in the bathroom.

Changkyun shrugs. “I don't know.”

“We could just explore and see where we end up at,” Kihyun suggests.

Changkyun hums. It makes sense, considering they’ve been given a free day, to just explore and see where the world takes them, rather than plan things out like what’s been done for them for the past few days.

After unlocking his phone to peek at the time, Kihyun sighs and yells, “Min, hurry up.”

“Give me a second,” comes the reply.

Kihyun groans. “What’s even taking you so long?”

“I’m making myself beautiful.”

“You don’t have to do that. You’re already beautiful, dumbass.”

Changkyun giggles. Kihyun and Minhyuk always work in one of two ways, they sometimes are super loving towards each other, usually late at night when they’re both tired, or they’re bickering and only throwing out compliments when they’re accompanied by insults. It’s just how the two of them work, it’s how they’ve always worked, and Changkyun appreciates that they show their love in such a unique way. All of them have unique dynamics and ways they work with each other, and it all comes together when it’s the three of them to result in their relationship. It wouldn’t work if it was only two of them, because the three of them balance each other out, and they all bring important things to the relationship. Changkyun could never see himself only dating Kihyun or only dating Minhyuk, it just wouldn’t work, because he needs the both of them, and he knows they feel the same.

Minhyuk and Kihyun were dating before Changkyun came into the picture, but not for long, only a month or two. Changkyun thinks back to when he met the two of them in their English language club, when he’d been too shy to approach either of them but appreciated both of them from afar. Minhyuk spoke to him one day, and then that led to Changkyun speaking to Kihyun, and as time passed he realised he really liked the both of them. He was crushed when he found out they were dating, not jealous because he wanted one of them to himself, but because he wanted to be part of the relationship, too. He was the scared, shy, quiet boy, but he confessed to the both of them as they walked home one day, expecting a rejection. Much to his surprise they admitted they’d been trying to think of the best way to subtly bring up polyamory to ask him out. From that day forward they’d been together.

It was well over a year ago now, and Changkyun’s really happy with how their relationship has progressed. Even though it hasn’t really been that long of a time, he struggles to think back to a time when he didn’t have either of them in his life, because it feels like they’ve always been there.

A tap on Changkyun’s forehead brings him back to reality and out of his own mind. Minhyuk’s grinning face is right in front of his, and then he feels the soft press of lips to his forehead.

Changkyun stands up out of his seat and grabs Minhyuk’s hand. “I didn’t even notice you came back in.”

“You looked really lost in thought there.”

“I was thinking about us. How it all happened. I’m happy we're together,” Changkyun says quietly, his eyes directed to the floor.

Kihyun takes a hold of Changkyun’s other hand and rubs small circles with his thumb. “We’re happy, too.”

Minhyuk tugs on Changkyun’s hand, nodding his head towards the door. “Come on, let’s go. I told Hyunwoo and Hoseok we’d meet up with them.”

“Are we telling them today?” Changkyun asks. They’d discussed earlier this morning about who they were going to tell when, and Hyunwoo and Hoseok were next to tell before Hyungwon, who would definitely be the hardest to tell, especially considering they’d been making jokes about dating for ages.

Kihyun nods. “I think so, yeah.” 

“Well, let’s go then.”

 

* * *

 

Hoseok looks confused, more confused than Changkyun thinks he’s ever seen him look before. “What, so-- I’m confused. You’re dating? All of you?”

Minhyuk nods, once again. “Yeah. Boyfriends, y’know.”

“Huh. Really never expected that.” Hoseok shakes his head, a smile coming to his face instead. “It’s cute. I’m glad you three are happy.”

Hyunwoo, who’d been rather quiet, nods seriously. “I was pretty sure about it already, but I’m glad you confirmed it.”

Changkyun furrows his brows. “Wait, you knew?”

“I saw you three together in the library once after school hours. I didn’t say anything, obviously, because it’s not my place, but it made me think there might be something going on.” Hyunwoo pauses then smiles. “I really am happy for you guys.”

Kihyun grins, his eyes going into little crescents in his happiness. “Thank you for being so supportive. It’s been hard hiding it.”

Changkyun nods to show his agreement with Kihyun’s words.

“Of course we’ll be supportive. We’re your friends.” 

And Changkyun couldn’t be more thankful that he has such supportive friends. He doesn’t know what he’d do without them or his boyfriends.

 

* * *

 

It’s come to Changkyun’s attention that they’re completely and utterly lost.

They only wanted to find Trafalgar Square, but Kihyun, who’d been tasked with directing them there, didn’t screenshot his directions on his phone, and when his phone lost service in the tube, the page attempted to reload, and he lost their directions.

Kihyun, being the stubborn person that he is, insisted he remembered the directions.

So, they went with what Kihyun said.

As it turns out, Kihyun definitely did not remember the directions, and they’re currently stuck in some random tube station none of them have ever heard of with no idea how to find where they want to go. Unless, of course, they go outside and get some service and figure it out, which Changkyun suggests.

Kihyun shakes his head adamantly. “No, we don’t need to do that.” He’s looking over a map on the wall which they luckily found. He points at Trafalgar Square tube station. “See, we’re nearby.”

Changkyun doesn’t understand the map. It’s just coloured lines all over the place to him.

“Why don’t we just ask someone?” Minhyuk suggests, speaking carefully because he doesn’t want to upset Kihyun.

“No, no. It’s fine. I can get us there,” Kihyun insists.

Minhyuk makes eye contact with Changkyun, wary.

Changkyun just shrugs back. They both know that Kihyun isn’t going to change his mind. They’ll just have to wait it out for him to finally realise there’s no way for him to solve the situation and give in.

“Right, this way.” Kihyun sets off back down further into the station. 

Changkyun and Minhyuk follow, both with a sigh.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kihyun. I love you, but we’re lost, and you have no idea where we’re going.”

Kihyun glares at Minhyuk.

Minhyuk holds his gaze, until Kihyun eventually backs down.

“Okay, fine. I don’t know where we’re going.”

Internally, Changkyun celebrates. They’ve been taking random trains for two hours now and aren’t any closer to where they need to be. Part of him was convinced he’d be stuck down in the underground for the rest of his life.

“Can we go outside now?” Changkyun asks in a small voice.

Kihyun at least has the decency to look guilty. He nods and starts off towards the exit, his shoulders slumped and his eyes looking down at the floor.

“Shit,” Changkyun swears under his breath.

He rushes up to Kihyun’s side and wraps his hand around Kihyun’s bicep. “I’m not mad at you,” he whispers into Kihyun’s ear.

Kihyun doesn’t reply, just keeps walking. He doesn’t shrug Changkyun off, though, so Changkyun’s taking that as a win.

“Kihyunnie.” He presses himself as close to Kihyun’s side as possible. “I love you,” he singsongs.

Kihyun’s lips twitch.

“The best person in the world. My favourite,” Changkyun continues.

Kihyun finally gives in and smiles. “I love you,” he says, finally making eye contact with Changkyun.

“Now can someone tell me how much they love me,” Minhyuk whines from behind the two of them.

Changkyun and Kihyun share a look and a grin and then they stop walking. The both of them turn around, completely in sync, and they both attack Minhyuk’s face with kisses, almost knocking him over with the sheer force of them both jumping at him at once.

Changkyun giggles gleefully as he plants one last sloppy kiss on Minhyuk’s cheek.

They start walking again together, in a line, which is definitely not convenient for the other people in the station, but they don’t care. They’re happy and enjoying themselves so it doesn’t matter all the glares they get off business men.

Outside, the sun is shining, warming their skin. They’re right by the Thames, it turns out. It’s not very far away, visible from where they exited the station.

“Should we go on a walk down the Thames?” Changkyun asks. It’s starting to get late already with all the time they spent underground. They’d only made a vague plan for where they wanted to go once they got on the tube, wanting to try and explore instead, but it was just based off the only other place they’d heard of. None of them knew much about it.

Minhyuk takes a look over at the river. “You know what, I’d love to.”

“You two go stand over there. I want a photo of my favourite boys at the river.” Kihyun’s already taking his phone out of his pocket in preparation to take the photo.

Changkyun takes Minhyuk’s hand in his own and they walk over to the railings by the river.

The sun is shining down on them, lighting up the river behind them. Changkyun wraps his arm around Minhyuk’s waist as Minhyuk wraps his own around Changkyun’s shoulders.

Changkyun smiles at Kihyun, who’s holding up his phone and smiling back at the two of them.

He takes a few photos until he’s satisfied. Then, he walks over to the two of them, his eyes shining. “I love you both so much.”

Minhyuk pulls Kihyun in close to the two of them and throws his arm around Kihyun’s shoulders. They stand there, in front of the Thames, hugging.

“I love you,” Changkyun whispers to them. 

He feels a kiss on his forehead and then one on his cheek. He can’t identify which came from which of his boyfriends, but it doesn’t matter. Because they both gave him kisses and they love him, so much. And he loves them just as much back.

 

* * *

 

It’s starting to get dark. They’ve been walking along the Thames for hours now, just chatting to one another, taking breaks every now and then to sit down and rest.

The sky is painted in shades of pink and orange as the sun starts to set. It’s beautiful and Changkyun can’t help but stare up at the sky, his eyes twinkling.

For their last day in London, despite being lost for hours, Changkyun thinks it’s the best day.

They’re taking another rest, sat on a bench. Well, him and Kihyun, at least. Minhyuk went off to find a toilet.

There’s something about the way the setting sun shines on Kihyun’s skin that leaves him staring, enamoured by his boyfriend’s beauty.

Kihyun must notice him staring, because he looks at Changkyun with his eyebrows furrowed. “Is there something on my face?”

Changkyun laughs and shakes his head no. He keeps looking at Kihyun, unable to tear his eyes away. “You’re just so beautiful,” he whispers.

Kihyun freezes, then starts to blush. He turns away from Changkyun, staring straight ahead with a stoic face.

The golden glow of the setting sun, paired with the pink tinge of Kihyun’s embarrassment only makes Kihyun look even more ethereal.

Changkyun manages to tear his eyes away, his fear of making Kihyun uncomfortable overcoming his captivation.

Minhyuk returns to both Changkyun and Kihyun looking straight ahead and not talking, Kihyun’s face still red. “Did someone die while I was gone or something?”

“No, I was being gay,” Changkyun jokes.

Minhyuk gasps, slapping a hand over his mouth. “Being gay? Without _me_? I’m offended.”

Changkyun chooses not to grace Minhyuk with a reply to that. “What’s the time?” he chooses to ask instead.

Kihyun takes his phone out of his pocket to check. His eyes widen, and he shoves his phone away, grabbing Changkyun’s hand and pulling him up off the bench, much to Changkyun’s shock. “We’re, like, over an hour late to be back at the hotel,” Kihyun explains, already tugging Changkyun and Minhyuk, whose hand he also grabbed, towards the nearest tube station.

“We’re going to die,” Minhyuk mutters.

“I want to deny it,” Kihyun starts, hurrying his steps, “but you’re right. Mrs. Park is going to kill us.”

“It was nice knowing you both,” Minhyuk quips. 

As they hurry into the station, Changkyun has to hope their missing presence wasn’t noticed and they’ll get away with it.

 

* * *

 

 

They don’t get away with it. Mrs. Park was waiting for them in the lobby and they all got a scolding, but fortunately no one was killed.

Now, Changkyun is wrapped up in the duvet, on the verge of falling asleep. Kihyun and Minhyuk are cuddling next to him and he would join them, but he’s already found his comfy position, so he doesn’t want to move.

“I can’t believe we’re going home tomorrow,” Minhyuk says through a yawn. He’s drawing patterns onto the back of Changkyun’s hand. It does nothing to keep him awake.

Minhyuk’s yawn triggers Changkyun into yawning, which in turn causes Kihyun to yawn too.

“I’m going to miss this,” Changkyun manages to say, his voice laced with sleepiness.

“Me too. But at least we’ll always have each other,” Kihyun says.

Changkyun doesn’t hear what Minhyuk says next, lulled into sleep instead.

He dreams of pretty boys in the golden sunlight that night. And kissing those pretty boys in the sun. It’s much like reality, because he has his own pretty boys, who he can kiss whenever he wants, and he smiles in his sleep knowing this.

 

 

 **—** vii. —

 

The first thing Changkyun feels when he wakes up is the hot breath on his ear. He peeks one eye open, spotting Minhyuk curled up at his side, sleeping soundly. The next thing he notices is Kihyun’s absence in the bed. He sits up, searching around the room, but he can’t see Kihyun anywhere.

It’s then that the sound of the shower registers, and he sinks back into the bed.

He’s back on the verge of sleep, the soft sound of Minhyuk’s breathing contributing to his sleepiness, but he forces himself to stay awake.

A squeak of a door and then Kihyun is standing at the end of the bed, a towel wrapped around his waist, another in his hand as he rubs his hair dry. Changkyun follows a drop of water as it trails from Kihyun’s neck all the way over his chest and down to where his towel rests.

“Are you checking me out?”

“No,” Changkyun squeaks, much too quickly.

Kihyun raises an eyebrow, staring Changkyun down.

Changkyun coughs and diverts his eyes. “Can you go put some clothes on?”

Kihyun’s giggles reach his ears, the sound soft. “You were checking me out, then.”

He glues his mouth shut and keeps his eyesight directed up at the ceiling, away from Kihyun and his _unnecessarily_ unclothed body.

The distinct sound of Minhyuk coming to gives Changkyun a distraction. “Morning,” comes Minhyuk’s voice, deep and laced with sleep.

Changkyun cards his fingers through Minhyuk’s hair, admiring how soft and silky is, pleased with the way his fingers glide right through. “Good morning.”

Minhyuk cuddles closer to Changkyun’s side, throwing an arm over him. He leans in to kiss Changkyun’s cheek, but Changkyun turns his head last second, and Minhyuk’s lips find his instead.

Pulling away, Minhyuk prods his side, hard, and Changkyun lets out a yelp.

“You’re mean,” Changkyun breathes against Minhyuk’s lips.

Another kiss is pressed to his lips while Minhyuk hums in answer.

There’s a rather unsubtle cough on the other side of the room. Changkyun snickers and turns his head, seeing a thankfully now dressed Kihyun, hands on his hips. He has a single eyebrow raised as he looks at the two of them, Minhyuk’s head now buried in Changkyun’s neck.

Kihyun doesn’t speak, just stands there, staring.

“What is it?”

Kihyun keeps up his staring for a second longer, before he deflates. “I want attention, too,” he whines.

Changkyun has to laugh, because of course that’s what’s bothering Kihyun. “Well, come here, then.” 

And Kihyun wastes no time before he throws himself on top of his two boyfriends, peppering both of their faces with kisses.

 

* * *

 

It’s a bittersweet morning. Kihyun has already packed all their suitcases back up, with Changkyun and Minhyuk cuddling in bed and providing extremely helpful (read: useless) commentary.

Changkyun feels warm inside when he thinks about going back home, but there’s still the lingering sadness about leaving the trip behind. He’ll always have the memories, but he’s had such a good time, especially being able to spend so much time with his boyfriends without worrying about their families finding out.

“What’s got you looking so down?”

Changkyun shakes himself out of his thoughts, looking over at Minhyuk instead. There’s concern in his eyes and it makes Changkyun feel guilty. “I’m just worried about going home and back to school. I don’t want to have to go back to pretending we don’t know each other.”

“Oh, Kyunnie.” Minhyuk slips off the bed where he was sitting and kneels on the floor in front of Changkyun who’s on the sofa. He gently takes Changkyun’s hands in his own. “We’ve told most of our friends now, so we don’t have to worry about hiding around them anymore. After we tell Hyungwon later all of them will know.” He rubs small, soothing circles into Changkyun’s palms with his thumbs. “We don’t have to pretend we don’t know each other anymore, okay? You don’t have to be alone.”

Tears form in the corner of Changkyun’s eyes, so he looks up to the ceiling and blinks them away. “I’m just scared. It’s been so nice to not have to worry.”

“I know, baby. I know. I’m scared, too. We all are. But we’ll get through this, yeah? We’ve got each other.”

Changkyun lets the tears freely flow down his face. He leans in and captures Minhyuk’s lips in a kiss. It’s quick, chaste. “I love you so much.” 

“And I love you.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay, here’s the plan,” Minhyuk whispers. “Jooheon, you bring Hyungwon to our room saying we’re all meeting here. Hyunwoo and Hoseok, you’ll be chatting at our door keeping it open so Hyungwon can see in. When Hyungwon walks past Kyunnie will kiss me and then Kihyun. Everyone got it?”

“You know, we could just tell Hyungwon we’re together. Like normal people.”

“Shut up, Kihyun. Everyone in?” Minhyuk scans around their group, smiling as he sees everyone nod. “Good. Plan Expose Changkihyuk To Hyungwon is go.”

“I still don’t agree with this,” Kihyun mutters, but he moves over to sit down on the sofa which is in sight of the door anyway.

The sofa only fits two people, and Kihyun and Minhyuk are already sitting on it, so Changkyun decides to take his rightful place. On Kihyun’s lap.

His ungraceful drop causes Kihyun to let out a groan of pain, but it doesn’t stop him from resting his hands on Changkyun’s hips automatically. “You could’ve sat down nicer and not attempted to kill my thighs.”

Changkyun shrugs and pecks Kihyun on the lips.

It’s only a minute or two wait until Hoseok coughs, the signal that Hyungwon and Jooheon are on their way.

Changkyun leans over to Minhyuk, Kihyun’s grip tightening on his hips to keep him from falling and cups his face. He grins before he leans in and leaves a soft kiss on Minhyuk’s lips. Then another. And another.

Minhyuk whines and tugs Changkyun closer and melds his lips against Changkyun’s.

Changkyun lets out a little surprised noise, not expecting it, but he relaxes into the kiss. It’s a slow movement of lips against one another. Lazy, but comfortable. There’s the feeling of Kihyun’s thumbs kneading his hips pleasantly. Changkyun presses himself closer to Minhyuk, while also keeping himself in place on Kihyun’s lap. He forgets all about why they’re doing this and simply enjoys kissing his boyfriend.

There’s a pinch at his side and Changkyun is forced to pull away. He leaves one last lingering kiss on Minhyuk’s lips and then turns back to Kihyun.

Kihyun wastes no time in pulling Changkyun into a kiss. It’s more forceful where the kiss with Minhyuk was lazy, but it’s still comforting to Changkyun. When Kihyun pulls away to take a breath, he mumbles, “You taste like Minhyuk,” against Changkyun’s lips.

Someone wolf whistles and it brings Changkyun back to reality. He buries his face into Kihyun’s neck. He can’t face his friends right now, not after that show.

“What did I just see?” Hyungwon asks.

Changkyun can hear shuffling behind him. “Surprise, we’re dating.”

“You’re dating.” Hyungwon’s voice is completely void of emotion.

“Yes?” It’s Kihyun who speaks this time. Changkyun can feel the vibrations of Kihyun’s throat where he’s hiding his face.

There isn’t a single sound in the room. Quiet enough for a pin to drop.

Then, “Well, you’re welcome.”

Changkyun pulls back at this, turning to look at Hyungwon instead, confusion plastered all over his face. “What?”

“I put you in the room together. So, you got together because of me. You’re welcome.”

A beat of silence.

Then, everyone in the room is laughing, much to Hyungwon’s confusion.

“What’s so funny?”

Changkyun shakes his head, smiling. “It’s nothing. Thank you, Hyungwon.” 

And they let it go, allowing Hyungwon to take the credit for their relationship. He seems so happy about it that no one dares to tell him the truth.

 

* * *

 

Locking up their room and returning the key card was the first moment Changkyun felt the pain in his heart at leaving the trip and going back to school.

The second was on the tube going to the airport, with Minhyuk napping on his shoulder.

And the third?

The third is right now, with Kihyun’s soft breaths as he sleeps in the aisle seat, and Minhyuk’s warm hand in his own as he listens to music. Changkyun is looking out of the window, watching London disappear below him as the plane makes its ascent.

It feels like leaving a part of him behind as he continues to watch as the buildings go from buildings to mere specs.

There’s a squeeze of his hand, and Minhyuk’s smiling face, giggling as he points at Kihyun whose mouth has now fallen open in his sleep. 

And that? That reminds Changkyun that his heart is right here in this plane, held by the two boys next to him who love him so much and who he loves even more.

And so leaving is sad, but Changkyun always has the memories and he always has his two soulmates.

So, he ignores the ache and smiles back at Minhyuk and he laughs. Laughs and feels genuine joy, because he’s not leaving anything behind. Not really. Not when he has Minhyuk and Kihyun and his friends and the memories.

He watches out of the window as London completely vanishes.

And it’s okay that it does.

**Author's Note:**

> i did in fact buy the wolf plushie at the national history museum and hamster plushie at artbox i mentioned when i was in london after the mx concert they r very soft n cute
> 
> kudos & comments appreciated!
> 
> twitter: [@changkihyks](http://twitter.com/changkihyks/)


End file.
